supernaturaltropecelebrationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Guidelines
Rules and Guidelines The Supernatural Trope Celebration (SPNTC) is a big bang style challenge open to all ships in the Supernatural fandom. There are two categories for this challenge: * Mini Bang—minimum of 5K words for authors, 1 piece of art for artists * Big Bang—minimum of 15K words, 2 pieces of art for artists You may: * Co-author a fic. * Sign up to be both artist and author. * Write any rating of fic with any content or genre, including fusions or crossovers, as long as your focus is on Supernatural characters and the tropes you choose, and you meet the age requirements for your rating. * Write gen fic or slash fic for any ship within the Supernatural verse, including RPF (as long as any person you write about is currently over the age of 18). * Create art in any medium of art including but not limited to: drawings, manips, edits, digital work, picspams. Making a cover is optional and in addition to the 1 or 2 pieces required, at the artist’s discretion. * Drop from the challenge any time before Claims Previews are made public on May 5th. If you drop on or after that date you will be prohibited from participating in the next challenge round unless it’s an emergency. * Sign up as an artist for two claims. You must: * Be 14+ at the time of sign up. * Be 18+ at the time of sign up if writing or claiming Mature or Explicit works. * Write an original, non-commissioned fic or create original, non-commissioned art. * Respect all participants regardless of your personal opinion of them, their works, their ships, etc. * Include two or more tropes in your fic. A list of tropes can be found here, but this is not an exhaustive list if there is another trope you’d like to use. https://goo.gl/4RHNdd * Tag for all major AO3 tags, including but not limited to: dub/non-con, bestiality, underage (under 18), abuse, addiction, necrophilia, cannibalism, major character death. * Have a beta review your fic before posting. * Keep in touch with the mods and your partner and notify them as soon as possible if you cannot meet a deadline or need to drop out. If you drop out at any point without notifying the moderators, you will be prohibited from participating in the next challenge round unless it’s an emergency. * Publish your fic and/or art during the open posting dates and submit the links to the SPNTC blog. Failure to post and/or submit during this timeframe will result in your being prohibited from participating in the next challenge round unless it’s an emergency. You may not: * Write a fic that cannot function as a standalone - i.e. no cliffhangers or sequels. * Write more than one fic. * Write RPF about anyone currently under the age of 18, even if you age them up. * Discuss recognizable details about your fic publicly until after art claims (including in the Discord server). * Make drafts of your art public until after your masterpost has been published on the official SPNTC tumblr. Promos: * The SPNTC will provide each story with a promotional post during the month prior to posting. * You may not promote your work until your masterpost is published on the official SPNTC tumblr, other than by reblogging the provided promo. Other Information: * Fics and artwork must be previously unpublished work. * Do not post your work before open posting starts. Once that date arrives, you are free to post anywhere but you must submit your fic and art links to the SPNTC blog via Tumblr in the required format. * Fics must be posted in full on your posting date. Serial posting is not allowed, even within the open posting time frame. * Art and fic links must be submitted to the SPNTC blog in a single Tumblr master post, the format of which will be provided closer to posting. Only one person from each pair needs to submit. * If you sign up as both artist and author you must be able to meet all deadlines and cannot claim your own fic. * If you fail to meet a deadline or submit a draft without communicating with the mods, you will be dropped from the challenge and will not be allowed to participate in the next challenge round unless it’s an emergency. If you have a question not answered here, please check our ask tag before sending an ask. All dates and guidelines are subject to change at any time. Discord Rules * Don’t be a dick. * No ship hate. * Please keep discussions to the appropriate rooms. If there's not a room for what you want to talk about, drop it in #suggestions and your mods will make it happen. * Go introduce yourself in the #welcome-and-intro channel, and let us know if you want the Beta Reader role (to be pinged from the #betas room when someone is looking for help!). * All current season (14) spoilers should go in the #spoilers room. * If you have a question about the challenge, feel free to ping @admin or DM us. Admin questions should not be answered by anyone but an admin. (General questions to the public can be answered by anyone, but admins might hop in to answer those as well!)